Green x Green
by Yojimbra
Summary: Valentine's day rolls around and Izuku is surprised when Setsuna Tokage Ambushes him with some homemade chocolates, a confession and a date for this weekend. Naturally he says yes. Basic Vanilla story of two kids falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's day.

The day really never meant anything to him. Aside from being a reminder that he didn't really have any friends back in middle school and that no girls were interested in a quirkless loser like himself. It never really bothered him, not getting chocolates, he'd be too nervous back then to do anything about it anyways.

And really he didn't expect anything to change once he got to U.A. especially since most students would be too busy with classes. Or at least that's what he was telling himself as his classmates made a huge fuss about people giving other people chocolates, the kitchen this past weekend smelled a lot like chocolate and the boys were banned from going into it.

Already Momo had given a very confused Shoto chocolate and Mina had given some to Eijiro while saying that it wasn't pity chocolate. Even Kyoka had given Denki some. Which was leaving him in a shrinking majority of students that hadn't gotten any chocolate. And judging by how Kacchan had just walked in with a neatly wrapped bag of chocolate with a giant heart on it blushing up a storm, that majority was going to become a minority really quickly.

The last time Kacchan had gotten chocolates he exploded all of them. So maybe he actually liked the person he got them from? That seemed weird. Really weird.

Izuku shrugged, at least he had his bowl of rice. It wasn't like he'd even know what to do if a girl gave him chocolates. Freak out probably. And be confused. He couldn't think of a single girl that would like him enough to give him chocolates.

A tray bounced across the table from him, and a girl with a shark-like smile and long curly green hair sat across from him. It was the girl from class 1-B Setsuna Tokage. They couldn't have spoken more than two sentences to each other before now, so why was she sitting across from him. And why was she pushing a bag of chocolate across the table towards him?

"Hello, Izuku," She beamed sliding the chocolates over to him and winking. "I made these for you, and no, they're not pity chocolate, and yes, I would like a response on or before White Day."

Ahh yes, his one true weakness in life. Overly forward women. Well, that was any cute girl in general, but especially the forward kind. And in the face of such a glaring weakness, all the, mental growth, and just about everything else he had been cultivating since he joined U.A. were gone, just like that. A year of growth gone in a few lines.

"Why?" He asked staring at the chocolate, not able to meet Setsuna's eyes. The container was wrapped in a thin rice paper that had cute dinosaurs printed on it with them saying cute dinosaur puns, and various 'rawrs.'

Setsuna's fingers tapped the table and he could all but hear her smiling. "Long story, or short story?"

He shook his head and actually looked at her. She wasn't doing this to mess with him, at least not that he could tell if anything she was nervous as he was. She could just handle it better, but there was a bit of a blush on her face and now he couldn't look away from her.

"I mean, why are you giving me chocolate? Did you lose a bet or something?"

She made a crude noise and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm giving them to you because I think you're cute, and I want to date you."

This wasn't just regular forward, this was something else.

"Okay, but why?" He shrunk back in his seat as she glared at him, her smile turning wry.

"Long story it is," She crossed her arms and huffed. "I've liked you for a while, I first noticed you during the summer training camp last year, thought you were super cute for a while, I wanted to talk to you, but that went sideways quick, then I found out that that round-faced girl Ochako had a crush on you so I backed off, and here we are, half a year later and she hasn't made a move."

Her smile turned feral, "So now I'm here to snatch you up."

"Ochako likes me? But she's my friend?"

"You're lucky you're the cute kind of dense." She leaned forward, her damn smile changing again and she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Before finishing with a wink that made him sit up straight. "Look, I like you, so give me a shot and let's go on a date this weekend."

So this was flirting. Actual for real flirting, not the awkward blushing and stammering he sometimes did with Ochako. And a lot different than what happened whenever he was aware Mei was a girl.

"But, this is the most we've ever spoken before, shouldn't we try to get to know each other first?" He managed to get all that out while only stuttering a few times. His hand was shaking, and he really wanted Chocolate all of a sudden. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was still holding onto the Ochako liking him, but most of it was distracted by Setsuna's downright seductive smile.

Really where was everybody else? Why were they alone? Did Setsuna have back up?

She laughed and reached across the table to grab his hand. "You're so adorable Izuku, that's what dates are for, to see if we'd work out, you're not going to be my boyfriend just from going out once or twice, and you're not going to be my boyfriend just from eating my chocolates. Like I said, I like you, and I bet I can get you to like me too, that's why I want to go on a date with you, just to see if there's anything there. So, what do you say? Wanna go watch the new Godzillo movie this weekend?"

There was something cute about the way she bit her lip while smiling, and something so comfortable about the way she held his hand.

"I've never been on a date before, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Really? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, you act like you've never had a girlfriend." She let go of his hand and tapped her chin. "Which is really weird when you consider the fact that you're kind of hot."

"I umm, thanks. You're uh, pretty."

Setsuna snorted, "Don't strain yourself with the compliments Izuku, really, going on a date is easy, especially since we'll just be going for a walk, going to the movies, and then going to get something to eat. You don't even have to plan anything out, I'm making this so easy for you, all you have to do is say yes."

He did want to give it a shot. He really had no reason to decline her, and she was making it really hard to say no. "Sure, I'd like to go on a date with you."

"Awesome," She sat back and began to eat her lunch. Right, that's where they were in the middle of the cafeteria, and everybody else was too busy dealing with their own valentines day stuff to notice that he was eating with Setsuna. "I can't wait for this weekend, oh, you don't have to dress up or anything, this is just a nice casual date."

"Oh, uhh, okay, so now what do we do." He asked poking at his lunch, his face felt warmer than the rice by a large margin.

"Well, I'm going to sit here and eat my lunch while I watch you squirm and think you're cute." She plopped a bit of food into her mouth and smirked at him. "You're free to join me if you want."

"Oh, okay then, let's eat."

"By the way, has anybody ever told you your freckles are cute? I also like your hair color, it's a much prettier shade of green than mine."

"Thanks. But I like yours it's really pretty."

"You're so sweet Izuku, I'm so going to enjoy our date."

**AN: Welcome to a very Vanilla romance story featuring Setsuna! I hope you all enjoy this because it's going to be short and sweet, so preschedule those dentist appointments.**

**Follow my twitter,**

**Donate to my Ko - Fi (best place to request a fic a pairing but I'll still probably ignore it... I'm picky sorry)**

**And remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Izuku was freaking out was to say that his hair was green.

He had a date. A date date, a real actual date. His first date ever in his whole life. And it was with a girl that he barely knew anything about. Sure, he knew that Setsuna was at the top of her class and that she was more than capable as a hero, and that she was nice, but mostly her personality was a complete and utter mystery to him.

What he did know was that she was bold. Very, very bold. Or at least bolder than he was. A lot bolder. Really, who just does something like that? He always thought that he'd get to know the girl first, and then eventually after a few months, or years, he'd ask her out on a date. Not for a nearly perfect stranger to sit down in front of him and ask him out on a date!

But, even with as nervous and unsure as he was about the whole thing, he was actually really excited about his date with Setsuna.

Straightening his shirt out one last time he adjusted his jacket and smiled. His hair was combed, his teeth were extra brushed and his palms were completely out of sweat, all things considered, he looked better than normal. Probably. Maybe.

"Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting." He paused looking at his phone again. Still, thirty minutes before they were supposed to meet up. What on earth was he supposed to do for the next thirty minutes? Text her? Get grilled by his classmates? Freak out? He was currently in the freaking out state right now.

Twenty-five minutes passed and he headed towards their meeting spot in front of the gates to U.A. The sky was clear but the cold winter air still had just a bit of bite to it. He saw her standing there, leaning against a tree, staring at her phone with a lazy smile on her face.

He'd seen her in her school uniform almost daily, her hero costume a few times, and even a casual summer outfit during training camp. But this was his first time seeing her dressed as something a bit more than casual.

A tight green sweater with vertical ridges covered her from her neck all the way down to just above her knees where they met a pair of tights that were a darker shade of green. The tights were swallowed by a pair of black boots that went halfway up her calf and made her at least an inch taller. Pinching her waist was a large black belt that appeared to serve no real purpose other than to make her look good.

Around her neck was a large tooth hanging on a necklace.

He must have been staring at her because she looked up and smiled at him, and he instantly felt like blushing. That nervous feeling was back and his heart was pounding in his chest just from that damn smile. She pushed off the tree and walked towards him, one hand brushing her hair back while the other tugged on her necklace. Then there was that damn lip bite.

"Izuku," She laughed, half jogging those last two steps to him. Her snicker grew as she looked at him just above the eye. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I combed it. Why does it look bad?" He asked, half flinching as she drew in close.

Setsuna tilted her head to the side and smiled, reaching her hand out to mess with his hair. It felt nice having her ruffle his hair like that. She pulled back smiling at him. "There we go, you look so much better when it's a mess like that."

It took him an hour to get his hair like that...

"Uhh, thanks?" He rubbed the back of his head, a smile blooming as he looked Setsuna in the eyes. "You, uh, you look great! I like your sweater, dress thing."

"Thanks! It was on sale!" She laughed and shoved her hands into a pocket he didn't see. "It has pockets! Now come on let's get going."

"Uhh, sure." He nodded, following her lead. How close was he supposed to stand to her? Should he touch her? Should he keep looking at her? The internet didn't prepare him for this! "So, uhh, what kind of tooth is that?"

She pulled her necklace out in front of her, holding the tooth at just above eye level. "It's a velociraptor tooth. Or at least a replica of one. I have a bit of a thing for dinosaurs."

"Really? What's your favorite?" Not that he knew much about dinosaurs but he knew the basics.

Setsuna hummed, dropping her necklace, her eyes flashing towards his for just a moment before she held both hands behind her back. "Well, that actually kind of depends."

"It depends?"

"Yea, like somedays, I like the Triceratops more, other days maybe it's the Spinosaurus. When I want to go swimming I'll probably start talking about the Liopleurodon or some other big fish dinosaur. And when I'm hungry, I'm all about the T-rex." She tapped her cheek as they walked out of U.A. heading towards the nearest shopping center.

"I know what some of those are."

She snickered and a small silence drifted between them, it wasn't awkward or anything, it was just there, a noticeable silence that felt good.

After a moment she looked at him and smiled again. "Hey, you wanna hold my hand?"

"What?" Hand holding? Wasn't this too soon? They had just started their first date. But then again, that was the point right? That's what Setsuna was talking about. "I umm, sure."

"You're cute when you mumble." She winked at him and held out her hand. Instead of taking his hand she placed something in it.

It was her hand. Her other hand. Her disembodied hand. Did this count as hand-holding? "I almost forgot how unique your quirk is."

"It's pretty awesome isn't it? Though if I'm honest," Her hand shifted in his until their fingers were intertwined. "I just really love using it to make bad jokes that make people uncomfortable. Like, let me lend you a hand, literally letting someone steal my nose, stuff like that."

"So, have you ever lost your head then?"

It felt nice holding her hand like this. But a bit weird at the same time.

She snorted and gave a soft laugh that was filled with humor. "Only once, when I was like seven! And technically, I lost my body." She added with a raised finger.

"What? Really? How did that even happen?"

"It was Halloween, I thought it'd be a great idea to be the headless horseman or something. I don't really remember why but I ended up putting my head down for some reason and before I knew it my body vanished. Had to get a friend to help me."

"Sounds traumatic."

"Oh totally, just like that time a bully hit me so I knocked my head off and played dead. I think he wanted to be a hero." She grimaced into a shrug as they crossed the street, the movie theater was in sight, the latest Godzillo movie title was displayed on the sign. "I think he's still going to therapy though."

"You were bullied?"

"Less that, more I have a big mouth and a real skill at pissing people off."

"Oh, I find that much easier to believe."

She laughed again as they made their way into the theater. "And I'm finding it hard to believe that you're shy."

"Oh, uh, well, you know when you're doing hero stuff and you're not sure you can do something, but your body just kind of does it anyway's?" He asked, accepting the giant bag of popcorn Setsuna purchased, which was impressive because he was still holding her hand.

"Yeah?" She asked flicking a bit of popcorn into her mouth.

"Well, right now I'm pretty scared so I think I'm fueled by pure adrenaline."

"Aww, it's almost romantic how you're more afraid of me than some villains." She nudged him with her stump and winked. "But don't be so afraid Izuku, you're cute when you're brave and when you're stuttering up a storm, now let's go enjoy this movie."

"Oh, uhh, okay."

Her hand squeezed tighter.

**AN: Uhh. words.**

**Check out my twitter.**

**And uhh donate to my Ko-fi? Maybe? Up to you.**


End file.
